leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Janna/History
Previous Lore 4th= "Do not fear the winds of change - they will always be at your back." - Armed with the power of Runeterra's gales, Janna is a mysterious, elemental wind spirit who protects the dispossessed of Zaun. Some believe she was brought into existence by the pleas of Runeterra's sailors who prayed for fair winds as they navigated treacherous waters and braved rough tempests. Her favor and protection has since been called into the depths of Zaun, where Janna has become a beacon of hope to those in need. No one knows where or when she will appear, but more often than not, she's come to help. Storm's Fury Many of Runeterra's sailors have strange and unusual superstitions, which is no wonder as they often live or die by the tempestuous whims of the weather. Some captains insist on pouring salt onto the deck so the sea doesn't notice they're from the shore. Others make sure to throw the first fish they catch back into the water as a show of mercy. It's not surprising, then, that most implore the wind itself for steadfast breezes, calm seas, and clear skies. Many believe the spirit Janna was born out of these prayers. She started small. Seafarers would sometimes spot a bright blue just before a healthy tailwind billowed their sails. Others could swear they'd hear a whistling in the air right before a storm, as if to warn them of its approach. As word of these benevolent omens spread, sightings of the bird grew more common. Some swore they had seen the bird transform into a woman. With tapered ears and flowing hair, this mysterious maiden was said to float above the water and direct the wind with a flick of her staff. Seafarers created ramshackle shrines of seasparrow bones and shining oyster shells which they tucked into the bows of their ships. The more successful vessels built their shrines as figureheads on their masts, hoping their more ostentatious displays of faith would be rewarded with even better winds. Eventually, Runeterra's seamen agreed upon a name for this wind spirit: 'Janna', an ancient Shuriman word meaning 'guardian'. As more sailors came to believe in Janna and made increasingly elaborate offerings to gain her favor, she grew ever stronger. Janna helped explorers traverse new waters, blew ships from treacherous reefs, and - on particularly starless nights - wrapped the comfort of a warm breeze around a homesick sailor's shoulders. For those sailing with ill intent - pirates, raiders, and the like - Janna was sometimes said to blow them off course with sudden squalls and storms. Janna took great joy in her work. Whether helping people or punishing the deserving, she felt happy to watch over Runeterra's oceans. For as long as Janna could remember, a single isthmus separated the western and eastern oceans of Valoran. In order to move from the west to the east, or from the east to the west, ships would have to brave the long, incredibly dangerous waters around the tip of the southern continent. Most ships subsequently made offerings to Janna for strong winds that would expedite their perilous journey around the rocky coast. The city fathers of the bustling trade city on the isthmus' coast tired of watching ships make the long trek around the southern continent, which could often take many months. They hired the most innovative scientists to use the rich chemical resources recently discovered in the area to create a massive waterway that would unite Valoran's major seas. Word of the canal spread like a pox amongst sailors. Such a passage would open up boundless trade opportunities, allow for easier passage through dangerous waters, reduce time at sea and introduce the transportation of perishable goods. It would bring the east to the west, the west to the east, and above all: it would bring change. With the canal in place, sailors wouldn't need Janna's winds to keep their ships safe from Valoran's cliffs. They wouldn't need to build elaborate shrines or watch the stormy horizon for bluebirds. Their ships' safety and speed no longer depended on an unpredictable deity, but the ingenuity of man. And so, as construction progressed over the decades, Janna fell out of favor. Her shrines grew ragged, picked apart by gulls, and seldom was her name whispered, even as the waters grew sharp and choppy with winter. Janna felt herself weaken and her powers fade. When she tried to summon a squall, she'd only conjure a light draft. If she transformed into her bird form, she could only fly for a few minutes before needing to rest. She'd meant so much to those at sea only a few years prior - was this how easily they could forget someone who just wanted to keep them safe and honor their prayers? Janna was saddened by her slow decline into irrelevance and, as the canal reached completion, all that remained of her was a faded breeze. The opening of the canal was a joyful celebration. Thousands of chemtech devices were placed across the isthmus. The city fathers gathered for the ceremonial igniting of the charge as travelers from all over the world watched and waited, smiles on their faces and pride in their hearts. The devices activated. Chemical fogs of molten rock bloomed. Booms echoed through the isthmus. The cliff faces began to crack. The ground began to shake. Those assembled heard a roar of water and a hiss of gas. That is when the screaming started. In the years to come, no one would know the exact cause of the disaster. Some said it was the instability of the chem bombs, while others argued it was a miscalculation by the engineers. Whatever the cause, the explosions caused a chain reaction of earthquakes that shook the isthmus to its core. Entire districts collapsed into the ocean, and nearly half of the city's denizens suddenly found themselves fighting for their lives against the clashing currents of the western and eastern seas. As thousands sank beneath the tides, they begged for help, praying for someone to save them. They called out for the name that, until recently, their hearts had always beckoned in times of great danger on the high seas: Janna. Struck by a sudden surge of desperate pleas for aid, Janna felt herself materialize with greater power than she'd ever felt before. Many of those who had fallen into the water had already drowned, but as clouds of toxic chem-gas leaked from cracks in the streets, poisoning and suffocating the hundreds of people unlucky enough to breathe them, Janna knew how to help. She disappeared into the bleak, billowing gas, its acrid grasp overwhelming the helpless victims of the great canal's birth. Holding her staff high, she closed her eyes as wind swirled around her, the vortex so powerful that those who had summoned her feared they might be swallowed whole or ripped to pieces. Her staff glowed a brighter and brighter blue until she finally slammed it down, blowing the gas away in one ferocious burst of air. Those who had summoned Janna caught their breath and looked upon the woman who had saved them, vowing never to forget her again. With that, a gust of wind blew through the streets, and Janna was gone... though some swore they saw a bright blue bird make a nest high atop the iron and glass spires overlooking the city. Years after the city called Zaun was repaired and the shining town of Piltover was built above it, Janna's name endures in countless stories that tell of the wandering wind spirit who appears in times of great need. When the Zaun Gray grows thick, some say Janna blows it away, then vanishes as quickly as she came. When a Chem-Baron's thug goes too far or a victim's screams go unanswered, a fearsome torrent of wind might sweep through the alley and aid those who others are unwilling to help. Some say Janna is a myth: an optimistic fairy tale that Zaun's most desperate tell themselves to bring an ounce of hope to their hour of need. Others - the ones who think of Janna when the wind whistles through narrow corridors of the city or huddle around handmade shrines (now crafted of scrap and gearworks rather than bird bones) - know better. When the gust rattles the shutters and blows the laundry off the line, Janna is surely in the air. Every Progress Day, no matter how cold the weather, the believers throw open their windows and doors so Janna can blow away the stale air of the year past and welcome the new. Even skeptics can't help but feel their spirits lift when they spy a curious blue bird swooping through the streets of Zaun. Though none can be sure when, how, or if Janna will appear, most everyone can agree on one thing: it's nice to have somebody watching over you. |-| 3rd= "Bend with the wind, or be broken by it." - There are those sorcerers who give themselves over to the primal powers of nature, foregoing the learned practice of magic. Such a sorceress is Janna, who first learned magic as an orphan growing up amidst the chaos of Zaun. Janna eked out what living she could on the streets. Life was tough and dangerous for the beautiful young girl; she survived by her wits, and by stealing when wits weren't enough. The unchecked magic that characterizes Zaun was the first and most alluring tool which Janna realized could both protect and elevate her. Janna discovered that she had an affinity for a particular type of magic - the elemental magic of . She mastered her studies of air magic in a matter of months, almost as if she was born of it. Janna went from a street vagrant to an avatar of the air virtually overnight, stunning and surpassing those who taught her. Such a rapid ascension also changed her physical appearance, giving her an otherworldly look. Seeking to right the injustice in the world (particularly the insanity of Zaun) Janna uses her talents to influence change where she can. She is a voice for the regulation of magical experimentation and a supporter of the development of techmaturgy, making her an indirect ally of Piltover and the amazing techmaturgical minds that live there. She is often the center of attention at functions, fairs of invention, and other celebratory events. There is something untouchable about Janna, however, and her affections can change as quickly as the wind. |-| 2nd= "Do not be captivated by beauty. Like the wind, she is one gust away from terrible destruction." There are those sorcerers who give themselves over to the primal powers of nature, forgoing the learned practice of magic. Such a sorceress is Janna, who first learned magic as an orphan growing up amidst the chaos that is the city-state of Zaun. Janna eked out what living she could on the streets. Life was tough and dangerous for the beautiful young girl, and she survived by her wits, and by stealing when wits weren't enough. The rampant magic that characterizes Zaun was the first and most alluring tool which Janna realized could both protect and elevate her. Janna discovered that she had an affinity for a particular type of magic - the elemental magic of . She mastered her studies of air magic in a matter of months, almost as if she was born of it. Janna went from a street vagrant to an avatar of the air virtually overnight, stunning and surpassing those who taught her. Such a rapid ascension also changed her physical appearance, giving her an otherworldly look. Seeking to right the injustice in the world (particularly the insanity that has become the city of Zaun) Janna has brought her talents to the League. She is a voice for the regulation of magical experimentation and a supporter of the development of techmaturgy, making her an indirect ally of the city-state of Piltover and the amazing techmaturgical minds that live there. Janna is also a new favorite of the League's many fans. She is often the center of attention at functions, fan appreciation days, and other celebratory events. There is something untouchable about Janna, however, and her affections can change as quickly as the wind. |-| 1st= :Released in V1.0.0.32 (October 23rd, 2009) "Do not be captivated by beauty. Like the wind, she is one gust away from terrible destruction." There are those sorcerers who give themselves over to the primal powers of nature. Originally an orphan growing up in the chaos that is the city of Zaun, Janna worked out what living she could on the streets. Life was tough for the beautiful young girl on her own. The rampant magic that characterizes Zaun was the first and most alluring tool which Janna realized could both protect and elevate her. As many magicians do, she discovered that she had an affinity for a particular type of magic - the elemental magic of . She mastered her studies of air magic in a matter of months, almost as if she was born of it. Janna went from a street vagrant to an avatar of the air virtually overnight. Seeking to right the injustice in the world, particularly the insanity that has become the city of Zaun, Janna has brought her ethereal skills to the League of Legends. Previous Quotes ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * ;Death * * Previous Splash Art North America= Janna OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Janna Janna OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Janna Janna TempestSkin old.jpg|1st Tempest Janna Janna HextechSkin old.jpg|1st Hextech Janna Janna FnaticSkin old.jpg|1st Fnatic Janna |-|China= Janna OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Janna Janna TempestSkin Ch.jpg|Tempest Janna Janna HextechSkin Ch.jpg|Hextech Janna |-|Unused= Janna SacredSwordSkin Unused.jpg|Unused Sacred Sword Janna Patch History ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 8 at all ranks. ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Each ability that or an enemy champion airborne reduces ''Eye of the Storm's cooldown by 20%, up to once per ability cast. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ** Base shield strength increased to from . ;V8.19 * ** Bonus movement speed ratio increased to |movement speed}} from |movement speed}}. ;V8.12 * ** After seconds, the shield now decays over its remaining duration. ;V8.9 * ** Umbrella no longer gets burnt before the lightning strikes her during her joke animation. ;V8.8 * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 315 from 320. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V8.5 * ** "I'm live at the scene and it's just... cats and dogs here" VO line once again plays at the beginning of the match if conditions are met. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to from . ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. * ** No longer incorrectly knocks back champions who are protected by spell shields. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 28 from . ;V7.19 September 28th Hotfix * ** Bonus movement speed dealt as magic damage reduced to from 35%. * ** Base shield strength reduced to from . ;V7.19 September 27th Hotfix * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 320 from 335. ** Base health reduced to 500 from 525. ** Base mana reduced to 350 from . * ** Mana cost increased to from . ;V7.19 * Stats ** Base attack range increased to 550 from 475. ** Base attack damage reduced to 46 from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to from . ** Attack speed growth increased to % from %. ** Basic attack missile speed increased to 1600 from 1200. ** Base health increased to 525 from . ** Health growth reduced to 70 from 78. ** Attack delay reduced to from . * ** Janna also benefits from Tailwind. ** Janna's basic attacks and single target spells deal bonus magic damage equal to 35% of her bonus movement speed. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown changed to 12 seconds at all ranks from . ** Minimum range increased to 1000 from 850. ** Maximum range increased to 1750 from . ** Howling Gale now always reaches its destination in seconds. * ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds at all ranks from 12. ** Slow duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ** Bonus movement speed reduced to % from %. ** Range changed to 550 from 600 . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 10 at all ranks. ;V7.11 * ** Basic attacks have been touched up to match the changes to her other skins in patch V7.9. ;V7.9 May 4th Hotfix * General ** Attack animations have received non-gameplay impacting adjustments. ** Basic attack visual and sound effects have been adjusted. * ** Janna now uses crit animation while under the effect of Eye of the Storm. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V6.23 * General ** Forecast Janna no longer sometimes plays her joke VO and base Janna's joke VO on top of each other. ;V6.22 * ** When cast on a turret, Star Guardian Janna's Eye of the Storm visuals now properly disappear if the shield is broken. ;V6.21 * ** Fixed a bug causing Forecast Janna's Howling Gale to not play audio if released after reaching max charge. ;V6.7 * General ** Splash artwork for and updated to the Chinese art. ;V6.6 * ** Bonus AD reduced to from . * ** Knockback's stun duration reduced to seconds from . ;V5.22 * Stats ** Mana regen increased to from 9. ;V5.17 * ** Refresh rate increased. *** Allies moving into or out of the area will now gain/lose the effects more abruptly. * ** Range reduced to 850 from 1100. ** Bonus range per second increased to 35% from 20. *** Maximum range remains roughly the same. * ** Heal per second AP ratio reduced to from . *** Total AP ratio reduced to from . ;V5.4 * ** Allied movement speed bonus changed to while moving towards Janna from being in her range. ** Bonus movemement speed increased to 8% from 5. ** Range increased to 1250 from 1000. * ** Passive movement speed increased to % from %. ;V5.1 * ** Projectile width reduced to 120 from 150. ;V4.19 * General ** New splash artwork for . * ** Fixed a bug where casting wouldn't go in the cursor's direction when not in cast range. * ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds at all ranks from . ;V4.13 * ** Range increased to 1000 from 800. * ** Tooltip updated. ** Maximum knockup duration increased to seconds from 1. ** Cooldown now begins on first cast. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 13 from 9. ;V4.1 * ** seconds delay before channel start. ** Total duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Base heal increased to per second from . ** Heal AP scaling increased to per second from . ** Total heal increased to from ;V3.15 * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ;V3.14 * ** Range reduced to 800 from global. ** Bonus movement speed increased to 5% from 3%. * ** AP ratio reduced to from ** Charge damage reduced to from . * ** Base passive bonus movement speed increased to % from %. ** Bonus movement speed increases at ** Base slow amount reduced to % from %. ** Slow has a ratio capped at 80% total slow. ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Bonus AD has a ratio. ** Shield AP ratio reduced to from . ;V3.04 * ** Fixed a bug where the knockup duration was not increasing based on charge time. ** Fully charged knockup duration increased to 1 second from ;V3.03 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V3.02 * General ** Basic attack is now more responsive. V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310. ;V1.0.0.144 * ** AP ratio reduced to from ** Fixed a bug where even on cooldown Janna would sometimes retain the passive movement speed. ;V1.0.0.142 * General ** Ability tooltips updated * ** Passive movement speed reduced to % from %. ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 120 at all ranks. ;V1.0.0.138 * ** Knockup distance increased to (80 + 10 per second channeling) from 100. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Knockback distance reduced to 875 from 1000. ;V1.0.0.136 * ** Cyclone Strike remaining after shield's breaking. ;V1.0.0.123 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V1.0.0.122 * General ** New models and textures for Janna and Tempest Janna. ** New animations for all skins. ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Allies retaining the bonus movement speed while Janna is dead. ;V1.0.0.112 * ** No longer slows enemies who reenter the storm. ;V1.0.0.106 * ** Allies retain the bonus movement speed while Janna is dead. * ** Shield duration reduced to 5 seconds from 10. * ** Heal per second reduced to from . ** Slow reduced to 30% from 40%. ;V1.0.0.102 * General ** New voiceover. ;V1.0.0.94(b) * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 10 at all ranks. ;V1.0.0.94 * ** Knockup time reduced by 33%. * ** Fixed a bug where the particle would linger after the shield effect had been removed. ;V1.0.0.87 * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Tooltip updated to indicate that, while on cooldown, the passive movement speed is lost. ** Fixed a bug where rank up would only grant the additional movement speed after Janna refreshed the buff. * ** Mana cost increased to from . ;V1.0.0.86 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 49 from 46. * ** Fixed a bug that was causing inconsistent damage. ** Collision width reduced. * ** Base shield reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Bonus AD changed to from . ;V1.0.0.83 * ** No longer sends airborne. ;V1.0.0.82 * Stats ** Mana growth reduced to 64 from 78. ** Base armor increased to 9 from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds at all ranks from 11. ** Damage per second scaling increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Shield duration reduced to seconds from 12. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 12. ** Cyclone Strike *** Bonus AD remains after the shield's breaking. * ** Now slows enemy units for 40% that re-enter the storm after being pushed out. ;V1.0.0.79 * ** Fixed a bug where it was not adding the correct ability power ratio. ;V1.0.0.70 * ** Cast time. ;V1.0.0.63 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 11 seconds from 12. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Knockback effect cleaned up to hit the correct area, increased knockback distance, and more consistent knockbacks. ** Duration reduced to 4 seconds from 6. ** Heal per tick increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from ;V1.0.0.52 * General ** Selection radius adjusted to match her size. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V0.9.25.24 * General ** Changed title to the Storm's Fury from the Avatar of Air. * ** Cast speed increased, ** Now properly labeled as a slow. ;V0.9.25.21 * General ** Ability order rearranged. * Stats ** Added missing health regen per level. ** Added missing mana regen per level. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Maximum charge duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Bonus damage increased to per second charged from . ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** AP ratio reduced to from ** Shield duration increased to 12 seconds from 8. * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ;V0.9.22.16 * (Innate) ** Janna increases the movement speed of herself and allies by 3%. * (Q) ** Janna creates a small storm that grows in size with time. On release, this storm will fly towards the direction it was cast in, dealing damage and knocking away any enemies in its path. * (W) ** Janna summons an air elemental that passively increases her movement speed and enables her to pass through units. She may also activate this ability to deal damage and slow an enemy's movement speed. * (E) ** Janna conjures a defensive gale that shields her target from incoming damage while increasing their physical damage. * (Ultimate) ** Janna surrounds herself in a magical storm throwing enemies back. After the storm has settled, soothing winds heal nearby allies while the ability is active. }} Category:Janna Category:Champion history